Vortex
He belongs to Electriss&Abagail Personality Vortex is very calm and collected. He may look scary, but he's actually a real teddy bear. He used to be a fight dog, but he learned to be fair and only will attack when provoked. He is very quiet, though not shy. He is is very good at calming others down. He is kind and loving, and can be very romantic. Appearance Vortex is a stormy Grey Doberman with a ginger muzzle. He has a nick in his left ear and two in his right. He has two scars on his muzzle, and countless scars on his legs. He rarely smiles, and usually retains a calm look. His eyes are a blazing blue. Bio Vortex was a fight dog since puppy hood. He was the reigning champion, but unlike the other dogs... Vortex wasn't violent and angry. He always fought with honor and only attacked when provoked. But you'd have to go pretty far to provoke him. One day, the police found the fight cage, and they took all the dogs to the shelter. Hearing much about him, they were afraid of Vortex. But Vortex went with them quietly without a fight. From day one, the people at the shelter could see that he was a gentle giant. He wasn't like the other fight dogs. He mostly kept to himself, until he met Vinnie. Vinnie was a injured Iguana that was in a special recovery wing. He was very hostile, and he wouldn't let anyone come near him. The people at the shelter often let Vortex wander about since the other dogs would never play or run with him. It was the only way for him to exercise. Vortex came across Vinnie, and he was instantly intrigued by him. He had never seen anything like him. Vinnie hissed at him and threatened him, but Vortex stayed around him anyways. Vinnie and Vortex started up a conversation and soon they started to become close. The people saw this, and they found that if Vortex was around to calm him down, Vinnie would let them treat him. Vortex and Vinnie were put in a special pen where they lived together. Vinnie loved to sit on Vortex's back, and found that he could hang on to him even if he was running. Unfortunately, Vinnie's leg was permanently svmcarred and wouldn't work right. But that was okay for Vinnie, Vortex would be his legs. But months passed and no one adopted them. They were either scared of Vortex, or only wanted one of the two. Vinnie and Vortex didn't want to be seperated. Finally, they were let out. They lived in a no-kill shelter. He and Vinnie struggled to survive, until they were found by Dash. They were the last of the pack to join. Trivia Family Lameurta: mom Friends Dash: best friends Maka: best friends Coke: best friends Cola: best friends Kiki: friends Vinnie: practically brothers Random * He has no crush yet * He and Vinnie are rarely ever seen apart. * He has no idea who his father is * He loves puppies and longs for some of his own Stories he's in When can I see you again Gallery Category:Abby's pups Category:Male Category:Doberman Category:Pups Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon character